Drunken Secrets
by Daggers hurt
Summary: WARNING: Remus x Sirius. If this isn't your thing then don't read it! Sirius lets out more than he should do ater drinking just a bit...


Authors Note- Warning, this is another Remus x Sirius fic,so if tht isn't your thing don't read it!

This was co-authored by me ,DaggersHurt,and Derek, of Eric and Derek.

Please read and Reveiw, but most of all enjoy!

* * *

All was quiet throughout the common-room. Remus was writing his diary; the quill scribbling furiously across the parchment. He stopped writing for a second, looked up at the clock again and rolled his eyes. Sirius and James were two hours overdue.

He got back to his writing, but was disturbed again by the sound of two male voices shouting just outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Let us in you fat bitch!" came the unmistakable growl of Sirius' voice. There was a banging on the portrait and another voice joined Sirius's rant.

"Come on, you know it's just us!" yelled the voice of James. "It's only us, Prongie and Paddie. Please?" Remus knew James' pleading well, he remembered the numerous occasions when both him and Sirius had begged him to do their homework for them.

All was silent for a second and then the banging resumed. It seemed that the Fat Lady was reluctant to let them in. Remus heaved himself to his feet. He waited for them to fall silent again before opening the portrait door. Sirius and James tumbled straight through the door before landing in an untidy heap at Remus' feet. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"And what time do you call this?" Remus snarled.

"Oh! I know!" slurred Siruis raising his arm into the air, "It's dinner-time Mr Wolf!"

James burst into fits of laughter at Sirius' poor joke. Remus was displeased and raised his other eyebrow.

"I'm not amused," he said. "Where have you two been?" he asked sounding awfully mother-like.

"The Creaky Lauldron!" If Remus had another eyebrow he would have raised at this point.

"I should have known. Do you realise you can be expelled for underaged drinking.

"yes but only if they find out and you won't be telling anyone will you Remus baby?" purred Sirius. At this Remus turned a deep shade of red and started walking back towards his diary.

"So…Remus," said James casually as he seated himself next to Remus. "What have you been doing whilst we were out enjoying our little selves?"

"Work," Remus replied blankly. James giggled again. "What are you laughing at?" Remus snapped as he re-shuffled his work to the other side of the desk to stop James overlooking his entry.

"Oh just you, little Remus. You need to let go."

Sirius nudged Remus and gave an indicative sly wink. James chuckled but Remus remained oblivious to the joke. If indeed it was one.

Sirius plopped himself down on the other side of Remus and shuffled closely, peering annoyingly over his shoulder.

"Uhhh a diary…catch James!" yelled Sirius, throwing the diary at James who flailed his arms around wildly heading for a book that was travelling in the opposite direction to the one Sirius had just thrown. The diary hit James square in the middle of his face.

"Ouch!" James keeled over holding his nose. Remus ran over to him but Sirius was far more interested in the diary.

"James, are you okay?" asked Remus as he placed a gentle hand on his friends shoulder. James rolled over and laughed wildly; this whole ordeal was hilarious to him.

"Oooooh!" Sirius 'ooooohed' as he picked up the diary and flicked through its neatly handwritten pages. "And what do we have in here?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Remus dived dramatically for his dairy but Sirius evaded the rocketing teen with a simple but clumsy side-step.

"Awww does little Remusy not want the big, mean Sirius to read his diary?" taunted Sirius and opened the diary to its latest entry. He stood looking at the page in a puzzled manner for over a minute before throwing it down in a temper. "You've put a spell on it, haven't you? The words won't keep still; they are flying all over the place!"

"I think that might be the drink Sirius!" sniggered Remus.

Sirius began to make out the words on the page.

"Dear Diary, I'm very constipated because of my friends Jarius and Slimes. They haven't got pack yet and I even waited in the cloakroom for them all night. I'm very wormied about them and their antics lately are…I can't read your writing Remus, but I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can give you something for the constipation."

"That doesn't say constipation you twit," snapped Remus, "it says 'concerned'."

James butted in. "Oh, so now we've been replaced by people called Jarius and Slimes?"

Remus rolled his eyes exasperatedly "No you have not! However don't you think it is about time we went to bed now?"

"All of us together? Now that sounds like fun!" Sirius eyes lit up mischievously at the thought.

"Seriously Sirius, to bed alone!" Remus blushed visibly but turned away and started collecting his books together.

Sirius however wasn't stopping there. "But you want me; the other night when James was at Quidditch practice you kissed me. You said you loved me but you won't go to bed with me. Don't you like me anymore?" He turned on the puppy eyes and looked appealingly at Remus.

"I didn't… I wouldn't… YOU LIE!" Remus had now turned beet-red and had stopped trying to organise his books, instead using all his energy at the death stare which was boring into Sirius. "You said you wouldn't mention that in front of anyone else." His stare softening, until Sirius thought that he was about to cry.

That would not do, at all. Sirius stood up, steadying himself before launching at Remus, throwing him over his shoulder and running up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. James stumbled after them. "What about me?" He reached the top of the stairs to a quiet dormitory, apart from one four poster with the curtains drawn round it and the silhouettes of two males and the hushed sound of giggling. Looks like James was too late. Not that he noticed. By this time he had collapsed onto his own bed and was storing loudly as only someone who had drunk copious amounts of mead can.


End file.
